Software Defined Storage (SDS) is software assisted data storage that replicates data across servers (a.k.a. “hosts” or “host systems”) to guard against data loss resulting from hard disk drive (HDD) failures and/or system failures. A remote server is used for the replicated data. And, the replicated data generally travels through a network and traverses an entire storage stack of the remote server (e.g., file systems and other operating system components), and even the storage stack of the local server, before being stored in the remote server's HDD. In addition to consuming large amounts of processing and memory capabilities of the remote server, this type of data replication creates Input/Output (I/O) latency in the storage system.